The subject matter of this patent application is generally related to electrical circuits.
Amplifiers can amplify input signals such as signals present in wireless devices. Some input signals can include both high frequency and low frequency components. Other input signals can include only a low frequency component. The offset and flicker noise of an amplifier can corrupt signal content located at low frequencies especially in amplifiers constructed using Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) technologies.